Giving Thanks
by TonyWhumper
Summary: Tony and Abby celebrate Thanksgiving in the only way Tabby can.


**A/N: Another continuation in the "Tabby" Holiday stories! I think Christmas may be a Gabby story, but we'll see! Hope you guys enjoy, but down forget to review! Tony loves them more than pumpkin pie and Abby's tattoos ;)**

Slipping into the illuminated apartment, Tony couldn't help but grin at the overwhelming scent of pumpkin that filled his nostrils. He dropped his keys into the dish behind the door and shrugged his jacket off while kicking his shoes off before he made his way down the hallway, intent on finding his girl.

He didn't have to look hard. Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, he crossed his arms over his chest, admiring her bare ass as she bent over in front of the oven. He could feel himself growing hard as he took in the tattoos covering her back and shoulders before he slid his gaze down to the strappy black heels she wore on her feet.

"You know," he smirked, pushing himself off the wall, "I'm not sure that that's entirely sanitary."

"I'm wearing an apron," she responded, turning to face him with a devious grin. "Besides, this pie isn't something I'll be serving at dinner tomorrow. It's for us... For later."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm. I know how much you love your pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, but I think I'll like it even more this year. Y'know, you should cook like this more often. I bet the food will taste even better knowing you made it while you were naked," he grinned, fingering the thin string tied around her bare waist.

"Only because you're a pervert," she teased, standing on her toes to kiss him. "I'm glad you came by though... I could use some help."

"Abby," he whined. "You know I'm not into cooking. I'd much rather just eat."

"Yeah," she giggled, patting his belly playfully. "I can see that."

He swatted her hand away with a roll of his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Well..." She peered up at him through her long eyelashes, blinking innocently as she chewed on her lower lip. "I'm almost finished up here and to be completely honest... My back hurts from preparing all day."

"I'm guessing you want one of my amazing back rubs, huh?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Offering her a cocky half-grin, he gripped her hips and pulled her to him, pressing feather light kisses along her bare shoulder. "Of course not. You know I'm here to please."

"And you do it so well," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You might be a little biased," he retorted, nipping lightly at her spider web tattoo. "Finish up what you're doing and then I'll see what I can do for you," he grinned, patting her ass lightly.

She pulled away reluctantly, trailing her finger down his chest slowly. "I won't be much longer. Wait for me in the bedroom?"

"And miss you cooking naked? I don't think so," he smirked, leaning against the counter. "Please, carry on. Pretend like I'm not even here."

She cocked an eyebrow at him before she turned back to the oven, bending over as she checked on the pie once more. She hadn't been lying when she told him that her back was sore from everything she'd done that day. Though the team usually had Thanksgiving at Gibbs' house, she'd insisted on having everyone over to her apartment so that she could cook, much like her mother had done all those years ago. While she liked to think of herself as a tidy person anyway, she'd been surprised when she realized just how much clutter her small space had accumulated, so her entire evening had consisted of heavy-duty cleaning and some light cooking.

Grabbing the pot holders from the top of the stove, she pulled the door open and grabbed the pie before she straightened, using the heel of her shoe to kick it closed. Turning back to her lover, she offered him a little smirk.

"Mmm. You gonna let me have a piece of that tonight?"

"Of this?" She asked, gesturing to the dessert in her hand. "No. This is for tomorrow after dinner. But," she grinned, licking her lips, "I think I'll let you have a piece of something else… after my back rub."

A quiet groan escaped him as he watched her place the pie on the counter before she turned back to him, untying the apron from around her waist "Abby…" he managed, his voice hoarse as she pulled it from around her neck, dropping the fabric to the floor.

"Coming?" She asked, her grin widening as she sauntered out of the kitchen, swaying her hips seductively in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

He followed after her, his mouth practically watering as she pushed the bedroom door open and made her way over to the bed. He was straining almost painfully against his jeans as he watched her crawl onto the mattress before laying flat on her belly, her tight little ass teasing him as she wiggled around, trying to get comfortable.

"You," he nearly gasped, "are a fucking tease."

"It's only teasing if I have no intention of giving it up," she reminded him, her voice muffled slightly by the pillows. "Now c'mon. I'm dying to feel your magic hands on me."

Swallowing hard at her words, he made his way over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt sleeves as he did so. Pushing them up past his elbows, he climbed onto the mattress beside her, reaching into to the night stand beside the bed for the bottle of massage oil she kept on hand. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked, his voice husky with desire in anticipation of what he knew was to come.

"Everywhere," she murmured.

Squirting a dime-sized amount of oil into his hands, he rubbed them together quickly before lowering his fingers to her pale back, closing his eyes as she moaned his name.

"Oh _Tony_."

Her whimpers and moans as he worked out the knots in her back were driving him crazy. He could feel himself nearly panting with desire as he resisted the urge to rip his own pants off and slam himself into her again and again until he found the release he so desperately needed, but he'd promised her this.

"Oh God," she moaned, rocking her hips just slightly against the mattress, whimpering at the friction the blankets caused against her bare body. The feeling of his hands on her bare back was heaven, though she knew if she didn't put a stop to it soon, she'd be coming without him.

A low growl escaped him as he flipped her over roughly, nearly losing it in his jeans at the lust-filled look on her face. "You seem to be enjoying this," he managed, his voice tight as he clenched his teeth together. "But what the hell am I getting out of it?"

"No one's stopping you from taking what you want," she responded, parting her legs slightly, offering herself to him.

He moaned pitifully as he moved his hands down to the front of his jeans, fumbling with the button in an attempt to pull them off. Reaching out, she stilled his hands, a self satisfied smirk on her face as she unbuttoned them for him before pulling the zipper down slowly.

"You are going to be the death of me," he growled before he lowered his body to hers, fisting her hair in one hand while he claimed her lips with his own.

Her hands still on his pants, she forced them down roughly, never breaking the kiss, though she moaned against him, aching to feel him inside her.

Reaching up, she started on the buttons of his shirt, wrapping her legs around his waist as she worked. A strangled moaned escaped her as he pulled away, trailing his lips down her neck slowly.

"No… teasing," she gasped, closing her eyes as he nipped at her neck again. "Need you… now."

"Gonna have to wait for it," he grunted, moving down her chest and belly slowly.

"Tony!"

"Shh… just… enjoy, baby girl. I'm giving you something to be thankful for."

She whimpered, arching her back slightly at the feeling of his tongue on her lower body, teasing and tempting her. She gripped his brown hair between her fingers, tugging slightly when she felt his warm breath on the inside of her thighs.

She cried out as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, marking his territory. "Tony!" She cried, her entire body trembling.

"Just so you don't forget who you belong to," he growled as he kissed his way back up her body before he crushed his lips to hers.

"Please," she begged, lifting her hips to rub herself against him. "Please. Now."

Reaching down, she gripped his shaft firmly in an attempt to guide him into her before he stopped, batting her hand away. "Uh-uh."

"Tony!" She nearly sobbed, her chest heaving.

"I want it the other way," he whispered, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I don't care! I just need you in me!"

Not needing to be told twice, he pulled away long enough to grab the bottle of lube from the night stand. Pouring a copious amount into his hand, he rubbed them together vigorously before he offered her a grin, pressing his finger against her tight hole.

"T… Tony!"

"Shh… just need to stretch you a little first, baby," he mumbled, placing feather light kisses to her neck. "Just be patient."

She cried out when he slid his finger into her slowly. Though they'd done this several times before, it had been awhile since the last time. She gripped the sheets in her hands in an effort to relax her body as he slowly added a second finger.

"That's it," he coaxed, lowering his mouth to her breasts, closing his eyes as he ran his tongue over the creamy flesh. "Just relax," he muttered, smirking when he felt her shiver beneath him.

"Please," she cried, wiggling herself against his digits. "I can't… wait much longer."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes! Please!"

He eyed her for a moment before he removed his fingers slowly, chuckling lightly as she shrieked at the loss of contact. Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he made sure to cover himself completely before he positioned himself.

Leaning down, he captured her mouth with his as he pushed into her, cringing slightly at her initial cry of pain. "It's over in a minute," he reminded her, pleased when he felt her relax after a moment. "God, you feel so good."

"I'm… I'm okay," she gasped, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, desperate to have him closer. He grunted loudly as he pulled out before pushing himself back in, lowering his head to her shoulder as he savored the feeling of her wrapped around him.

"Fuck!"

He closed his eyes as he moved inside of her, moaning as she writhed underneath him. "Harder," she pressed, raking her nails down his back slowly. He quickened his pace, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head as he fucked her hard.

Abby could feel herself nearing the edge. Tugging a hand out of his grasp, she reached down, stroking herself as he thrusted into her. The sensation was becoming overwhelming. "T… Tony!" She gasped, arching her back. "I… I'm…" She couldn't form the words as she felt herself lose it.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped him as he felt the pressure inside building. Dropping his head to her shoulder once more, he bit down hard as he felt himself explode inside her, her creamy skin muffling him.

He collapsed on top of her, his long body covering hers as he attempted to catch his breath. With a quiet whimper, he rolled off of her, not missing the quiet groan that escaped her at the loss of contact.

They laid there for awhile, allowing the cool breeze from the overhead fan to cool their sweaty bodies. After what seemed like an eternity, he rolled over, draping an arm around her waist as he grinned down at her.

She gazed up at him with a lazy smile on her lips as she stretched. "Mmm… Well, this is definitely one Thanksgiving I'll never forget."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she smirked, reaching up to run a finger down his chest slowly. "What can I say? You gave me a lot to be thankful for."


End file.
